super_mario_64_dsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warps
Warps are secret spots in the worlds that teleport the character between two areas of the map. They are usually in far apart locations, so are often very convenient. Some warps will take the player to a higher point in the map, which can save a lot of time. Any character can use warps, and warps are accessible no matter what star is chosen. The player has to be standing to use the warp though, (eg not crouching), and has to stand still for a second before warping. Below is a list of all the warps that can be found in the game. * Bob-omb Battlefield: Two warps. One is in a large flower patch, straight ahead from the starting point, and leads to a flower patch outside Big Bob-omb's Summit. Another warp goes between the two holes in the walls of the summit, where Big Steelies roll out of. * Whomp's Fortress: The warp starts on a grey platform near some brick blocks, a Thwomp, and a ? block. It is in the corner next to a brick slope and the fence. It leads to a jutting out platform near the top of the Fortress, with a long pole nearby. * Cool, Cool Mountain: The warp is near the starting point, to the right and on a broken wooden platform. It leads to the bottom of the mountain, on the end of a longer broken bridge, near a red coin and three goombas. * Lethal Lava Land: This warp is on the island behind the starting platform. Stand in the center of the island to be teleported underneath a wire platform with a Mr I directly above. * Shifting Sand Land: The warp leads from the Tox Box maze to the palm tree on the other side of the map. In the corner of the map with the Tox Box maze, find the ? block and stand in the single square after it, at the end. This warp is helpful for getting the Switch Star so you don't have to use the cannon. The other warp is in the pyramid. * Snowman's Land: Near the fenced area with three Goombas, there is a tree. Stand under the tree to be teleported to another tree, near the moving ice slopes of the mountain. * Wet-Dry World: There is a warp that takes you from the bottom of the map to the very top. Find the small brick tower that has a water switch and an amp. Stand in the corner of the shape, on the bottom of the map, and you'll be warped to a cannon with the map's cannon, which can be used to get to the town below the main area. * Tall, Tall Mountain: A warp links the main area of the mountain with a small ledge leading to a cannon. In the mushroom area, stand on a small mushroom, in the center. The cannon at the end of the ledge can be used to get to a certain star on a mushroom far away from the mountain. * Tiny-Huge Island: There is a warp only in the huge version of the world. In the piranha plant area with a warp pipe and ! Switch, a warp behind the pipe links the main island with the small, far-away square island. This warp is useful for if you use the block path from the ! Switch to get to the small island, but then want to get back. * Rainbow Ride: At the front of the castle, next to the wooden platform with a Star Switch, there is a warp that teleports you to the roof of the maze holding the 8 red coins.